The present invention relates to an adjustable clamp and a method for clamping sealable, pliable type material such as constant velocity boots (rubber boots placed about axles of motor vehicles), hoses and plastic piping.
Adjustable band clamps have been previously configured as narrow bands of metal, preferably stainless steel, having at one end thereof a plurality of cut-out windows and having at the other end thereof a plurality of raised ears protruding above the outer surface of the band wherein all the ears are disposed adjacent each other along an end region of the band. In order to clamp the known adjustable clamp to the sealable, pliable type materials, the prior art device is wrapped around the sealable and generally circular boot, hose, or plastic piping and one or more ears are positioned such that they protrude through one or more of the cut-out windows on the opposing side of the band. Additionally, the prior art adjustable band clamp may include a crimpible, protruding band region disposed inboard on the band beyond the cut-out windows. After the band is initially placed about the sealable boot, hose or piping, a crimping tool is used to crush the crimpible protruding band region longitudinally with respect to the length of the band thereby reducing the circumference of the band and increasing the radial compressive forces developed by the clamp on the sealable material.
These prior art adjustable band clamps were manufactured such that a single clamp could be used only for boots, hoses, and plastic piping having a certain size. Prior art band clamps could not be used for a wide range of diameters because the multiple ears located at one end of the band would not accommodate a wide range of boot, hose, and plastic piping diameters.